The present invention generally relates to a device for cleaning and/or testing a detector and a method of using such a device for cleaning and/or testing a detector. The device and method are particularly well suited for cleaning a detector, such as a detector for detecting the presence of carbon monoxide, smoke, or heat. The device and method are also designed for testing a carbon monoxide detector or a smoke detector.
The use of various types of detectors has become widespread. For example, carbon monoxide detectors, smoke detectors, and heat detectors are commonly used in commercial and residential buildings, recreational vehicles, mobile homes, as well as boats. The use of such detectors is even required by law to be installed in some jurisdictions. The lifespan of the various detectors has also increased over time. As a result, detectors are often used for longer periods of time before they are replaced. Over time, detectors may become dirty as dust or other debris accumulates. The operational capability of the detectors may be reduced or compromised as a result. Thus, there is a need to provide a device and method for cleaning the various types of detectors that are used.
In addition, carbon monoxide detectors, smoke detectors, and heat detectors are often placed in areas that require a very clean environment. For example, in hospitals, laboratories, and sophisticated manufacturing and assembly facilities it may be important that any dust or debris dislodged or removed from the detectors during a cleaning operation does not contaminate the environment. Thus, for example, in “clean room” applications, it desirable that any dust and debris dislodged during the cleaning of the detectors is captured and prevented from contaminating the environment. Thus, there is a need to provide a device and method for cleaning the various types of detectors that are used that includes means for capturing any dust or debris that is dislodged from the detector during the cleaning operation to help prevent contamination of the environment.
Furthermore, many detectors include a button that may be depressed to test and verify that that the circuitry of the detector is working properly, or that the batteries are sufficiently charged. However, it is also desirable to check that the carbon monoxide and/or smoke detecting capability of the detectors is still working properly as well. Thus, there is a need to provide a device and method for testing the carbon monoxide and/or smoke detecting capabilities of the various detectors to see if they are properly working.
In addition, detectors come in various shapes and sizes. Some are circular, some are rectangular, some extend further from the mounting surface, etc. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a detector cleaner and/or tester that may accommodate a range of detector shapes and sizes.